Dia Iblis!
by Kecebong
Summary: FINAL CHAPPIE!/ "Kalau  mau merebut calon istriku, jangan pakai cara licik!" / "Dan kau!" bentaknya padaku. "Dasar jalang!"
1. Chapter 1

Minna~  
>Sekali lagi bong musti sujud buat mohon ampun, karena lagi-lagi bong bukannya update tapi malah publish fic baru. Silahkan pukulin bong kalo bisa *smirk*<p>

.  
>Oke, fic ini bong bikin khusus untuk <strong>Nesha Nareswari<strong>. {Sha-chan, moga gak kecewa ya. Dan awas aja KALO GAK NGASIH RIPYU! *ngasah golok*}

.  
>Hm, bong cuma mau ingetin. Fic ini mungkin agak nyrempet ke rate M *tapi gak ada 'itu'nya kok, SUERR! Tapi secara keseluruhan fic ini masih aman nyandang rate T. Hehe..<p>

.  
>Beribu-ribu maaf bong ucapin buat HinaLovers, mungkin karakter Hina di fic ini udah kelewat OOC. Makanya, jangan ngerasa aneh disana-sini ya. *bong udah ingetin loh*<p>

.  
>Dan yang terakhir, fic bong SELALU jauuuuh dari kata SEMPURNA, jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Silahkan jika mau ngasih masukan apapun itu, entah saran, kritik, maupun yang berbentuk flame sekalipun Bong siap nerima {karena datangnya flame mungkin gara-gara keteledoran diri bong sendiri}.<br>**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, etc.**

.  
><em>INI BUKAN KAMAR YANG DISEWA SAI!<br>Ya, Tuhan.. Jadi ini kamarnya siapa? Aku akan memotong leherku sendiri jika tebakanku ini salah. Kamar ini bukan kamar Sai. Ya, pasti bukan. Astaga! Jadi semalam aku telah _making love_dengan siapa?_

.  
><em>Disclimer : demi Jashin, Naruto kalo punya bong bakalan bong bikin Orochimaru jadi DUKUN. Tapi sayangnya Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto<br>Genre : Romance  
>Pair : sasuhina foeva~<br>Rate : T  
><em>**.**

First chappie

.

_Nyuut. . Nyuut. . Nyuut. ._  
>Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Dan kudapati kedua tanganku sudah mencengkeram erat rambut panjangku saat mataku perlahan mengerjap karena sinar terang sang surya yang cukup menyilaukan. Setelah penglihatanku cukup jelas, kuperhatikan sekelilingku untuk mencoba menebak dimana diriku berada. Kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat dua jendela besar yang ada di sisi ranjang. Berusaha mengumpulkan energi dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dari atas bantal. Astaga. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Sekali lagi kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit walaupun dengan menggeram sambil menjambak rambutku. Aku berhasil juga untuk duduk. Kepalaku rasanya sudah mau pecah dan mulutku terasa kering. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar ke kepalaku, dan sekali lagi kujambak rambutku kuat-kuat.<br>Astaga, entah berapa banyak wine yang sudah kuminum semalam. Tubuhku memang kurang bersahabat dengan minuman yang kadar alkoholnya cukup tinggi. Sekali lagi kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Kini dengan keadaan duduk, aku bisa lebih melihat seisi kamar dengan jelas. Sepertinya aku berada di dalam kamar hotel. Kamar hotel yang mewah karena barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai barang mahal. Satu set sofa ada di sebelah kanan dan TV plasma menempel pada dinding di depan tempat tidur. Selain itu kamar hotel ini memiliki meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu bercat putih. Dan juga sebuah _laptop_ berwarna putih tengah terbuka diatas meja itu.  
>Kembali kuhirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Berusaha memasukkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paru. Tanganku sedikit meraba-raba kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit akibat efek alkohol dalam darahku.<br>Kusingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, bermaksud berdiri namun kemudian kurasakan detak jantungku seolah berhenti seketika. Ya, Tuhan.. Ya, Tuhan.. Aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa di bawah selimut itu selain bra dan celana dalamku. Buru-buru kutarik selimut itu hingga ke dagu.

Jantungku kembali kurasakan berdetak, namun kini irama detaknya tidak keruan dan terasa begitu kencang. Napasku sedikit memburu dan pikiranku sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam. Kembali kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Sesekali aku berdo'a agar apa yang beberapa detik yang lalu kulihat hanyalah halusinasi. Sekali lagi aku mengintip ke dalam selimut untuk memastikan bahwa aku memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Kembali kurasakan jantungku seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Astaga. Pemandangan di bawah sana tidak berubah dari sepuluh detik yang lalu dan untuk kedua kalinya napasku tercekat. Mataku mulai terasa panas karena pikiranku dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang diriku sendiri.  
>Kugigit bibirku keras-keras berharap jika aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit sehingga dapat dipastikan bahwa semua yang kulihat pagi ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi. M-I-M-P-I. HARUS MIMPI!<br>Berusaha menguasai diriku sendiri. Aku mulai meneliti sekitarku sekali lagi. Tempat yang kutiduri berukurang king dan masih terlihat rapi, meskipun dua bantal besarnya kini sudah tidak berada di tempat yang semestinya. Kujambak lagi rambut panjang indigoku untuk memaksa otakku bekerja ekstra keras mengingat-ingat apa yang telah kulakukan semalam. Aku hanya bisa ingat suara musik klasik yang berasal dari perpaduan antara piano dan biola, dekorasi lobi hotel yang super mewah dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga mawar putih, bergelas-gelas _wine_, dan suara tawa bahagia serta ucapan-ucapan selamat yang ditujukan untuk pertunanganku dengan Sai. Entah berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah masuk dalam tubuhku seusai pesta itu karena ditantang oleh sahabat-sahabatku serta sahabat Sai untuk minum bergelas-gelas _wine_ yang beralkohol.  
>Sai.<br>Benar, mungkin tunangankulah yang telah membawaku kemari. Tapi, kenapa dia harus melakukan ini padaku. Oke, aku tahu dia dan aku sudah terikat dalam tali pertunangan, tapi setidaknya dia harus meminta persetujuanku dulu kan jika ingin err.. _Making love_ denganku. Lagipula untuk apa dia sampai menyewa kamar hotel segala. Bukankah dia paling benci tidur selain di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Aku masih ingat ketika dia sakit, dia sampai marah dan mogok bicara karena aku dan keluarganya memaksa Sai untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Lagipula, bukankah Sai semalam setelah pesta pertunangan usai, dia meminta izin padaku untuk pergi ke Newyork karena ada sedikit masalah dengan bisnisnya yang bergerak dibidang jual-beli saham. Hm, dan sejak kapan _laptop_ Sai berubah warna dari hitam menjadi putih?  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Astaga<p>

.

.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Apa mungkin<p>

.

.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Tapi. . .<p>

.

.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Mungkin juga<p>

.

.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Ini<p>

.

.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>INI BUKAN KAMAR YANG DISEWA SAI?<br>Ya, Tuhan. . . Jadi ini kamarnya siapa? Aku akan memotong leherku sendiri jika tebakanku ini salah. Kamar ini bukan kamar Sai. Ya, pasti bukan. Astaga. Jadi, aku telah _making love_ dengan siapa?  
>Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ada suara <em>shower <em>yang sedang dihidupkan. Itu berarti bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dalam kamar hotel ini. Panik melanda jiwa dan ragaku. Pelipisku sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin, padahal aku yakin suhu kamar ini telah disesuaikan dengan temperatur yang sengaja diatur oleh AC, 18 derajat _celcius_. Seharusnya aku sudah menggigil kedinginan karena aku memang tipe orang yang tidak tahan pada suhu dingin apalagi dengan tubuhku yang telanjang. Ralat. Setengah telanjang.  
>Aku mencoba menenangkan rasa panik yang kian meneror diriku. Hinata, tenanglah. Itu mungkin salah satu sahabatmu yang sedang mandi. Jika bukan Sakura, maka dia pasti Ino. Ya, ya.. Pasti begitu. Tapi apa Ino dan Sakura akan tega membiarkanku tidur tanpa baju begini? Mereka sahabatku sejak SMP dan tahu tentang kelemahan tubuhku yang rentan pada udara dingin.<br>Tiba-tiba aku mulai menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sai sebelum dia pergi dari lobi hotel, tempat pesta pertunanganku dan dia berlangsung. Sai mengatakan agar aku cepat pulang dan tidak usah ikut teman-temanku yang lain minum-minum. Namun, sebagai tuan rumah yang harus ramah pada tamunya aku tidak mempedulikan sarannya. Aku bersama Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasori, Gaara dan tamu lainnya berpesta-ria dengan mengadakan game memutar botol dan orang yang ditunjuk oleh leher botol harus minum segelas _wine._  
>Dan sialnya aku berkali-kali kena. Sehingga aku harus minum <em>wine<em> yang entah sudah berapa gelas.

.

.  
>Perlahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang setengah telanjang aku mulai mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari bajuku. Kutemukan gaun selututku yang berwarna putih berenda berlengan pendek tersampir di lengan sofa. Aku segera mengenakan gaun itu sebelum kemudian mulai mencari sepatu putihku yang berhak tujuh senti. Kutemukan sepatuku di bawah meja kerja, pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada sepasang sepatu laki-laki persis disebelah sepatuku. Kubekap mulutku agar teriakanku tidak keluar karena terkejut. Jantungku lagi-lagi terasa seperti mau lompat dari tempatnya. Aku janji akan segera memeriksakan jantungku ke rumah sakit setelah aku bebas dari kandang singa ini. Ya, Tuhan. Apa aku kenal laki-laki pemilik sepatu ini? Jadi, benarkah semalam aku telah <em>making love<em> dengan laki-laki pemilik sepatu itu.  
>Panik, buru-buru kutarik sepatuku dari bawah meja. Air mataku sudah hampir berhasil mendobrak keluar dari mataku. Jangan menangis Hinata. Untuk apa menangisi sesuatu yang sudah terjadi? Siapapun yang meniduriku semalam tidak penting, yang penting sekarang aku harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Lagipula kenapa aku sampai tidak ingat bahwa aku dibawa kemari oleh seseorang.<br>Jantungku sekali lagi kurasakan berhenti saat aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada bunyi _shower_ lagi. Tangisku sudah pecah. Ya, Tuhan. Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah mengikatkan diri pada laki-laki yang sudah hampir delapan tahun menjadi kekasihku dengan tali pertunangan? Lalu apa yang kulakukan setelahnya? Aku.. Aku telah menghianati Sai. Aku telah tidur dengan orang selain calon suamiku. Aku telah-  
>Arrghh. . . !<br>Kujambak keras-keras rambut kusutku untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan membulatkan tekad, kusabet sepatuku, dan segera memakainya. Sambil mengendap-endap seperti maling, aku langsung menuju pintu keluar. Aku baru saja berhasil membuka pintu ketika kudengar pintu kamar mandi di belakangku dibuka, disusul dengan suara berat yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh laki-laki.  
>"Mau kemana buru-buru begitu?"<br>Segera kugigit bibir bawahku agar pekikan terkejutku tidak terdengar olehnya. Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan harus menahan napas ketika kulihat sebuah dada paling bidang yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Air mata yang sedaritadi kubendung langsung membuncah keluar menghasilkan isakan kecil yang membuat tubuhku bergetar. Rasa takut menelanku tanpa ampun. Aku bagaikan maling ayam yang tertangkap basah pemiliknya sedang mencuri ayam.  
>Buru-buru kubuang pikiran ngaco itu. Mana mungkin keadaanku bisa disamakan dengan maling ayam yang ketahuan pemiliknya. <em>Hello<em>, mana ada maling ayam yang saat mencuri menanggalkan seluruh bajunya sepertiku, kan? Oke, oke. Berpikirlah realistis. Jangan hanya berkutan dengan aku-yang-tertangkap-basah-ingin-melarikan-diri.  
>Dadaku bergemuruh hebat ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak hanya memiliki dada yang bidang dan perut yang bisa digunakan untuk berselancar, tetapi juga memiliki wajah yang bisa membuat semua wanita histeris walau hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Wajah itu sangat tampan dengan garis-garis rahangnya terlihat kuat. Hidungnya mancung, alisnya tebal, dan kulit wajahnya putih bersih. Hm, sepertinya aku harus menanyakan merek sabun apa yang digunakannya sehingga wajahnya bisa semulus dan seputih itu.<br>Oh, _SHIT!_  
>Hello, apakah ini otak Hyuuga Hinata?<br>_Hey, girl_. Sadarlah! Kau sedang dalam posisi siap diterkam, tapi kenapa kau malah memikirkan apa merek sabun yang digunakan laki-laki yang sudah menodaimu. Cukup! Aku belum pasti ternoda! Belum ada bukti bahwa semalam kami memang benar-benar _making love,_ kan?  
>Kembali kufokuskan pikiranku untuk menatapnya takut-takut. Astaga. Matanya! Matanya itu mata iblis. Sai yang memiliki mata onyx menyerupainya saja tidak sampai membuatku meleleh seperti ini. Apalagi aura wajahnya yang terkesan misterius dan terkesan err..tiga huruf H-O-T.<br>Gyaaaa!  
>Siapapun tolong aku! Aku tidak mau berfantasi kotor seperti ini. Tidak. Jangan. Aku ini perempuan baik-baik. Selain Sai tidak ada yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar tidak keruan seperti ini. Tidak. Tidak. Debaran ini lebih keras malah.<br>"Ng, itu.. Aku..harus..pergi." Ucapku terbata-bata karena baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki ini sedang telanjang kecuali handuk putih yang menutupi bagian err..itunya. Entah apa jadinya apabila aku nekat menarik handuk itu kebawah. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ Iblis, pergi jauh-jauh dari pikiranku! Aku ini sudah punya calon suami. SUAMI!  
>"Hn, memangnya mau kemana pagi-pagi diakhir pekan begini? Bukankah cutimu masih berlaku hingga lusa." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamar.<br>Aku hanya dapat memegangi dada kiriku, berharap agar jantungku tidak melorot atau bahkan copot dari rongganya. Tuhan. Tolong aku! Aku bisa masuk neraka jika terus membayangkan hal-hal nista yang kulakukan apabila aku bergerak kearahnya, memeluknya dari belakang, dan menarik haduknya.  
>IBLIS! IBLIS! IBLIS, PERGI KAU!<br>Kutelan ludahku dengan susah payah untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang semakin kering. Mataku membulat saat dia memamerkan seringai nakalnya sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jari-jari kokohnya.  
>"Lupa padaku, eh?" Tanyanya.<br>Aku menatapnya takut-takut. Apa aku pernah mengenalnya? Atau barangkali aku pernah melihatnya? Hey, seumur hidup aku baru mulai berani bergaul dengan laki-laki hanya pada saat aku mulai kuliah. Dari SMP hingga SMU aku sekolah di sekolah khusus putri. Jadi seratus persen aku yakin bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat bahkan mengenalnya. Hm, tapi mengingat wajahnya dan juga tubuhnya yang sekali lagi harus kuakui sangat HOT. Mungkinkah dia artis? Kusipitkan mataku mencoba untuk memastikan. Tidak, dia bukan artis.  
>Perlahan dia melangkah menuju jendela sambil membawa kaus serta celana jeansnya yang diambil dari lemari. Dan tanpa mempedulikanku yang masih berdiri cukup dekat dengannya dia mulai memakai kausnya. Sebisa mungkin aku langsung menutup kedua mataku ketika dia melepaskan handuk yang melingkari pinggulnya. Tuhan, aku berdosa. TELAH BERDOSA. Aku akan masuk neraka karena telah melihat laki-laki yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku-ralat-tidak kukenal sama sekali telah bertelanjang di depan mataku.<br>IBLIS! PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!  
>Dia tidak telanjang. Hey, dia mengenakan boxer hitam.<br>Glek.  
>Apa yang barusan itu?<br>Mengintip?  
>Aku mengintip?<br>Arrghh..! Kujambak rambutku yang semakin kusut kuat-kuat.  
>Sai.<br>Sai, kumohon ampuni aku. Aku telah berpikiran kotor berkali-kali pagi ini.  
>"Hime," aku mendelik kearahnya. Hime? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar panggilan semacam ini. Tapi dimana? Aku menatap laki-laki itu curiga. Jika kutaksir umurnya, maka dia pasti seumuran denganku dan juga Sai. Ya, sekitar 26 tahun. Dia kini sedang meletakan handuknya di atas tempat tidur tanpa sekalipun matanya beranjak meninggalkanku. "Kau lupa kejadian semalam?"<br>Aku mengerutkan kening. Sekali lagi aku memeras otak untuk berusaha mengingat kira-kira dimana aku melihatnya. Aku tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya, sengaja menunggu penjelasannya.  
>"Aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di dekat toilet ada aku membawamu kesini." Jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang err..menggoda. Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?<br>"Kau kan bisa membawaku kembali ke lobi." Seruku keras sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku. Rasa panik kembali menyergapku saat menyadari dia mulai melangkah menghampiriku. Oh, tidak. Buru-buru kubuka pintu kamar hotel itu, melangkah ke lorong dan segera memasuki lift. Ya, itulah rencanaku sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar telah berhasil mencengkeram lenganku dan kembali menyeretku ke kamarnya namun dia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya. Aku sedikit lega akan hal itu sehingga aku memiliki kesempatan bagus untuk lari dari kamarnya.  
>"Cih," dia berdesis sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Dapat kurasakan napasnya menyapu wajahku. Dan aku bersumpah dadaku semakin meronta ingin keluar dari tempatnya akibat jantungku yang sudah kelewat berdebar kencang. Kutatap kedua bola mata onyxnya yang sudah menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah dapat menelanjangiku. Dia sejenak menyeringai lalu menurunkan kepalanya agar dapat mengecup leher kananku. "Aku yang memberimu kecupan seperti ini tadi malam sebelum kau melakukan ritual tukar cincin dengan kakak tiriku, kau ingat?" Dia menyeringai lagi padaku yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.<br>Astaga.  
>Aku ingat sekarang.<br>Tadi malam sebelum acara tukar cincin, aku sempat dikenalkan oleh Sai pada laki-laki ini yang katanya baru datang dari Inggris.  
>"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" Ucapku ragu. Aku masih menatapnya ngeri, karena ingat semalam dia sempat melakukan pelecehan padaku yang merupakan calon kakak iparnya. Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, dia mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuhku.<br>Sejenak aku menghembuskan napas lega.  
>Namun detik berikutnya kurasakan bibirnya membelai lembut bibirku. Kurasakan jantungku terasa ngilu seketika.<br>"Thanks for last night."

.  
>~tbc~<p>

.  
>Ufufufu *devil smirk*<br>gimana? Image Hina-chan luar biasa ANEH kan? Mesum dikitlah..  
>GYAAA! *dibantai*<br>OKE, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE..

.  
>{gomen, abis ini bong mau mati suri dulu}<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Siapa yang nungguin fic nista ini update, ACUNGKAN TANGAN!  
>Ya, ya, ya, cukup sodara-sodara. Silahkan tekan tombol back, dan bay bay *digaplok massa*<p>

.  
>Apakah mati suri bong terlau cepat?<br>Oh, semoga minna memahami pasang-surut ide yang ada di otak bong.

.  
>Gomen, sebenarnya dasar awal pembuatan fic ini bong imajinasiin abis kelar baca prolog novel yang bong gak inget judulnya. Sebulan lalu bong iseng nangkring di toko pisang *plak* toko buku, dan baca sekilas beberapa novel yang plastiknya sobek dikit dan sobek sempurna pas ada ditangan bong, HARAP JANGAN DITIRU!. Gara-gara terus terngiang-ngiang ama kejadian di novel, bong tuangin aja ke fic.<br>Sankyuu buat yang udah ngasih tahu bong judul novelnya boro-boro tahu siapa authornya, judulnya aja gak inget *plak

.  
>Bong minta maaf karena belum bisa bales ripyu minna satu persatu. Bong bener-bener dikejer Sasuke *plak* waktu. Huhuhu. . . Padahal tinggal nunggu kelulusan, tapi malah musti belajar huruf-huruf kana lagi buat ngikutin kana kontes bentar lagi. T.T<br>Do'ain bong biar otaknya gak keriting kayak huruf hiragana ya, minna~.

.  
>Terakhir, buat yang sampe bilang<strong> I LOP YU BONG, AKU MAKIN CINTA KAMU BONG<strong>, bong ucapin makasih dan **BONG LOVE YOU TOO.** Yang udah ngefav story atopun bong sebagai author, sankyuu. Yang udah RnR, juga buat para silent readers ARIGATOU. .

_**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, etc.**_

.

. _**"Apa maumu?" Ucapku sebisa mungkin dengan suara yang tidak berdesis.**__**  
><strong>__**"Making love with you agai-"**__**  
><strong>__**"NEVER!" Teriakku histeris.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclimer : demi Jashin, Naruto kalo punya bong bakalan bong bikin Sasuke jadian ama Bong. Tapi sayangnya Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**__**  
><strong>__**Genre : Romance**__**  
><strong>__**Pair : sasuhina foeva~**__**  
><strong>__**Rate : T (agak rate M)**__**  
><strong>_.

**Second chappie**

**.**

**.**

Hal-hal yang wajib kulakukan dalam hidupku saat ini dan untuk saat nanti :  
>1. Tidak minum minuman beralkohol lagi. (aku tidak mau ambil risiko bahwa aku akan pingsan lagi dan kejadian mengerikan seminggu yang lalu ketika aku ditemukan Uchiha Sasuke tidak terulang lagi).<br>2. Membakar semua koleksi komikku yang sebagian memang sedikit err..erotis. (agar pikiranku saat melihat dada bidang laki-laki tidak lagi berimajinasi yang kotor-kotor).  
>3. Menghapus semua <em>file <em>video porno di laptopku. (aku bersumpah, video itu bukan milikku. Itu milik Sakura dan Ino. Dan meskipun video laknat itu bersemayam dalam laptopku, secuil niatpun tidak ada dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH ADA dalam benakku untuk menontonnya).  
>4. Melepas, bahkan MEMBAKAR semua koleksi majalah serta poster penyanyi laki-laki idolaku yang tubuhnya err.. SEKSI. (huaaah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa memandangi wajah tampan serta tubuh idolaku berhasil menyeret pikiranku untuk membayangkan diriku yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang calon adik iparku yang sangat HOT).<br>5. Selalu menyerukan kalimat : HEY, SADARLAH HINATA! KAU SUDAH PUNYA CALON SUAMI! DAN TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MALAH MEMIKIRKAN LELAKI LAIN YANG LEBIH HOT DARI CALON SUAMIMU!

…  
>Dan sepertinya hal terakhirlah yang paling ampuh menormalkan kembali pikiranku dari imajinasi-imajinasi kotorku bersama saudara seayah calon suamiku.<br>Untunglah selama seminggu ini aku berhasil mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotorku saat mengerjakan pekerjaanku sebagai desainer gaun pengantin. Tidak, bukan aku yang membuat gaun pengantin untuk diriku sendiri. Aku hanyalah pembuat desainnya dan yang akan membuat gaunnya adalah Sakura dan Ino. Sudah hampir lima tahun aku menyelami bisnis ini dengan dua sahabatku itu. Dari kami bertiga, hanya akulah yang paling awet berpacaran. Ya, aku pacaran dengan Sai sejak lulus dari SMU. Sakura dalam waktu dekat juga akan bertunangan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Ino, dia masih betah berlama-lama dengan status singlenya.  
>"Hey, kenapa terlihat tidak bersemangat begitu?" Aku terkejut karena tertangkap basah telah menghela napas lelah oleh Sakura. Kami bertiga sedang berada di butik. Aku sendiri sedang menyibukkan diri dengan mendesain sebuah gaun pesta. Ino sedang melayani pelanggan, sedangkan Sakura sedang duduk di sebelahku dengan layar laptopnya yang masih menyala. Kulirik sejenak, ah ternyata dia sedang membuka blognya yang mempromosikan gaun-gaun produk kami.<br>Gaun-gaun yang kami buat bukan hanya terbatas pada gaun pengantin, tetapi juga jenis gaun pesta yang memang sangat diminati kaum hawa.  
>Kulemparkan senyuman manisku pada Sakura lalu kembali berkutat pada kertas desainku.<br>"Hanya lelah, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabku datar.  
>"Oh, tidak bisa tidur karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan calon suamimu ya, nyonya Uchiha?" kurasakan panas menjalari kedua pipiku. Walaupun faktanya tiga bulan lagi aku resmi menjadi seorang 'Nyonya Uchiha' tetap saja aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan semacam itu. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu. Kulihat Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku. "Bukankah, hm-" dia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk melihat sekilas jam tangannya lalu menoleh kearahku, "Dua jam lagi dia sampai di Narita <em>Airport<em>?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat. "Kau tidak menjemput calon suamimu pulang, hah?" Serunya.  
>Aku hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berkata, "Sai itu tidak pernah mengizinkanku menjemputnya. Entahlah, dia memang aneh." Aku kembali menggoreskan pensil ke atas desainku.<br>Kudengar Sakura tertawa pelan membuatku mau tak mau menoleh kearahnya untuk menanyakan apakah ada kata-kataku yang lucu.  
>"Calon suamimu memang aneh." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku memicingkan mata seolah siap menerkamnya.<br>"Calon tunanganmu juga aneh." Tukasku sambil terkekeh pelan.  
>"Hey, Hinata." Bisik Sakura membuatku menghentikan tawaku.<br>"Hm?"  
>"Kenapa kau tidak memakai cincinmu?"<br>Deg

.  
>Jantungku berdebar keras.<br>Segera kupeluk jemari tangan kiriku sambil menatap gugup kearah Sakura. Aku tersenyum manis padanya sambil mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang layak dan juga memberikan intonasi yang santai pada kalimatku.  
>"Aku meninggalkannya di laci kamar, hehe.." kurasakan tatapan curiga pada wajah sahabatku itu, lalu buru-buru aku lanjutkan. "Aku hanya takut hilang." Dan rasanya ingin kucekik leherku sendiri karena telah mengatakan alasan yang sangat luar biasa payah. Aku nyengir lagi dan saat Sakura hendak protes lagu <em>Crush<em> milik David Archuleta mengalun lembut dari ponsel di saku _jeans_ku.  
>Fyuuh, selamat…. Selamat…. Aku mengucapkan beribu-ribu syukur dalam hatiku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mencium siapapun yang sekarang meneleponku sehingga dapat menyelamatkanku dari tatapan curiga Sakura. Benar. Aku bersumpah akan menciumnya.<br>Kulirik nomor yang tertera pada layar ponselku.  
><em>Unknown number.<em>  
>Sakura sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena aku tidak kunjung menjawab si penelepon. Merasa dihujani tatapan curiga sejak tadi, buru-buru aku menjawab telepon itu sambil bangkit untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk berbicara dengan si penelepon.<br>"Ini siapa?" Sapaku tanpa basa-basi karena pada dasarnya aku memang tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak dikenal meneleponku.  
>"Hime."<br>Deg

.  
>Kurasakan darahku mendadak mendidih dan segera kuperintahkan jemariku untuk mereject teleponnya.<br>Demi Tuhan. Selama seminggu ini aku lelah dihantui olehnya di setiap waktuku. Cukup. Aku lelah. Pikiranku jadi terkontaminasi gara-gara dia. Pikiranku jadi kotor dan selalu membayangkan hal-hal menggairahkan yang akan terjadi apabila tubuhnya yang HOT itu merengkuh tubuhku, membaringkan tubuh mungilku, menanggalkan seluruh pakaian, lalu..  
>Aaarrgghh!<br>IBLIS! IBLIS! KENAPA KAU KEMBALI LAGI KE PIKIRANKU?  
>Iblis! Benar. Aku yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah keturunan iblis sehingga hanya dengan satu kecupan bibirnya di leher serta bibirku sukses membuat pikiranku terus melayang pada sosoknya yang terlalu HOT.<br>Astaga. Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau calon istri kakak laki-laki iblis itu. Tidak sepantasnya kau terus menerus memikirkan dia beserta tubuhnya.  
>Setelah beberapa kali berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang selalu kelewatan berdebar kencang, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke meja kerjaku. Namun, baru selangkah ponselku berbunyi lagi.<br>Tetap _unknown number._  
>Sialan.<br>Mau tidak mau aku harus menjawabnya karena Sakura menatapku tajam dari tempat duduknya.  
>"Apa lagi?" Desisku kasar.<br>"Kasarnya," balas suara berat itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar jahil. "Jika kau kasar begitu, maka aku tidak akan sudi mengembalikan cincinmu."  
>Deg<p>

.  
>Ja-jadi, cincin yang kukira hilang seminggu lalu itu ternyata ada padanya? Cih, aku tidak percaya ini. Apa mungkin aku meninggalkan cincinku di hotel yang waktu itu. Keh, sia-sia aku mencarinya berhari-hari di kamar apartemenku dengan perasaan bersalah tingkat tinggi. Dan akupun sudah berencana untuk membuat duplikat cincin tunanganku besok.<br>Astaga.  
>Apa aku pernah menyakiti hati orang lain sehingga aku harus menderita begini? Atau ada orang yang membeciku tanpa sebab dan menyumpahi agar hidupku menjadi sial? Jika benar begitu, maka aku akan memutilasi orang itu kecil-kecil, menyimpannya di karung, lalu membuangnya ke lautan agar tubuhnya musnah di makan ikan paus, ikan hiu, bahkan ikan asin sekalian. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, masa iya gadis selugu dan serbaik aku bisa disumpahi orang. Hm, atau memang kesialanku ini berasal dari pertemuanku dengan iblis itu. Hm, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dukun. Mungkin saja ada orang yang mengirimiku tuyul, kuntilanak, atau bahkan pocong setelah pesta pertunanganku berakhir. Dan kupastikan akan kubunuh orang yang berani sekali mengirimkan dedemit semacam itu padaku.<br>Hm, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi sepertinya dedemit yang sedari tadi memenuhi isi kepalaku ini telah menjelma menjadi seorang pangeran-ralat-iblis tampan yang LUAR BIASA HOT.  
>Gyaaaa! Lagi-lagi pikiranku ngaco.<br>Bukan ke dukun, tapi aku harus pergi ke pawang setan, psikiater, atau malah ke rumah sakit jiwa. Hiieey..  
>"Hime?" Terdengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilku dengan nada tidak sabaran.<br>"Hn?" gumanku asal. Kurasakan peluh telah membanjiri keningku. "Hey, kembalikan cincinku!" Seruku.  
>"Barter?" Tawarnya dengan suara yang <em>OH MYGOD<em>, sangat HOT. Dukun, aku benar-benar membutuhkan jasa dukun untuk mengusir aura-aura gelap nan kotor dari sekitarku.  
>"Tanpa barter." Ucapku sedatar mungkin. Jangan sampai dia menangkap nada gugup dalam ucapanku.<br>"Baiklah, cincinmu akan langsung kuserahkan pada Sai dan jika dia bertanya kenapa benda itu ada padaku, maka akan kujawab seadanya. Kau telah _making love _denganku di malam setelah pertunanganm-"  
>"<em>STOP! STOP! STOP!"<em> seruku panik lalu berusaha sebisa mungkin meredakan emosiku. Iblis ini memang iblis seiblis-iblisnya. Mengancamku? Cih. "Apa maumu?" Ucapku sebisa mungkin dengan suara yang tidak berdesis.  
><em>"Making love with you agai<em>-"  
><em>"NEVER!"<em> Teriakku histeris. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sakura kembali menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam. Tuhan, tolong aku. Jangan sampai sahabatku tahu tentang tragedi yang kualami bersama dedemit ini.  
><em>"Make out?"<em> Tanyanya membuatku mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.  
><em>"Make out?" <em>Ucapku dengan nada tanya.  
><em>"Like a kissing? Hm, deeply kissing?"<em>  
>"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Teriakku lagi dan kali ini aku harus benar-benar meminta bantuan dukun untuk membunuh iblis ini.<br>Kenapa permintaannya selalu berhubungan dengan fisik. Apa mungkin dia maniak _sex_?  
>"<em>OK, lets say goodbye to your ring<em>."  
>"OKE! OKE!" Seruku frustasi lalu menghembuskan napas lelah.<br>"_That's mygirl_."  
>"<em>I am not your girl<em>." desisku kesal. "_But without make out, deeply kiss or whatever. Just a kiss_ di pipi mungkin."  
>"Hime-"<br>"Jangan panggil aku Hime! Namaku Hinata!" Seruku lagi dengan nada kesal.  
>"<em>Of course<em>. Kita _making love_ atau _just a kiss _dan aku boleh memanggilmu 'Hime'?" BRENGSEK!  
>"TERSERAH!"<br>Kini aku benar-benar harus mengutuk ilmuan yang telah menemukan ponsel sebagai alat komunikasi.

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.  
>Tiga jam setelah aku menerima telepon mengerikan dari si iblis, kini aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk makan malam bersama. Aku mengenakan rok mengembah warna hijau selutut yang dipadukan dengan satu set kamisol beserta blazer putihku. Malam ini aku sedang tidak<em> mood<em> untuk memakai sepatu hak tiga senti, lima senti, tujuh senti, maupun berapa sentipun. Malam ini aku hanya memakai sandal motif cherry didepannya yang tentu saja berwarna putih dan tanpa hak. Sedangkan Sai, calon suamiku ah, sepertinya julukan seperti itu kurang keren. Jadi aku memilih memberikan julukan 'tunanganku'. Sai mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan juga memakai kaus putih yang dilapisi sweather hitam.  
>Setelah sempat melepas rindu padaku satu jam yang lalu dengan beberapa kali pelukan dan ciuman, akhirnya Sai mau juga melepaskanku.<br>Entah mengapa sejak Sai mengajakku makan malam di rumahnya untuk merayakan kepulangannya, dadaku tidak henti-hentinya berdebar kencang. Bukan. Bukan karena Sai. Tapi ini justru karena adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Sepanjang perjalanan dari apartemen menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha, tidak henti-hentinya aku berteriak dalam hati 'Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan. Yang tadi siang itu, maksudku yang waktu berjanji akan mencium orang yang meneleponku saat aku hendak akan diintrogasi oleh Sakura, tidak serius. Sekali lagi kutegaskan bahwa janji itu TIDAK SERIUS. Aku tidak mungkin mencium orang sepertinya-ralat-Uchiha Sasuke bukan termasuk dalam golongan manusia, golongan, hewan, maupun golongan tumbuhan sekalipun. Uchiha Sasuke itu golongan dedemit. Iblis. Makhluk terkutut dari neraka yang akan menyeretku ke dalam penjara neraka apabila aku terus menerus berpikiran kotor tentangnya.<br>"Hinata? Mau sampai kapan duduk disitu? Kita sudah sampai." Tanya Sai menyadarkanku. Aku segera mengangguk lalu mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. Sembari menuruni mobil, pikhranku masih saja tidak keruan.  
>"Sai, kalau ada orang yang bersumpah dalam hati dan tidak terdengar siapapun, jika tidak ditepati tidak apa-apa, kan?"<br>"Hah?" Kata Sai dengan ekspresi bingung.  
>"Itu cuma main-main saja, tidak serius." sahutku lagi. "Jadi aku tidak akan kena karma jika tidak ditepati, kan ya?" Desakku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko apapun. Sudah cukup aku dikutuh Tuhan dengan diteror terus oleh si iblis dedemit itu setiap malam.<br>"Ng, mungkin." Katanya masih dengan wajah bingung. Meskipun jawaban tunanganku ini sedikit menggantung, tapi aku sudah cukup merasa lega.  
>Kubiarkan Sai menyeretku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat aku dan Sai tiba di ruang makan, kurasakan jantungku hampir copot karena tiba-tiba saja debaran jantungku seolah hendak meledak. Astaga. Aku berdosa. BERDOSA. Disaat jemariku tengah digenggam erat oleh tunanganku, aku malah berdebar sehebat ini hanya karena bertemu mata dengan Sasuke.<p>

.

Malam ini ada yang aneh pada diriku.  
>Oke, oke. Aku akui diriku memang jadi aneh sejak kejadian di hotel seminggu kemarin.<br>Makan malam berjalan lancar, hanya saja aku yang biasanya terlihat ceria malam ini memilih untuk banyak diam dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Sai sempat berkali-kali menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Selama makan malam berlangsung, kuakui aku dan Sai kerap berbisik-bisik untuk merundingkan sesuatu. Dan alhasil, berkali-kali kami mendapat teguran agar tidak bermesraan selama makan malam berlangsung. Di meja makan ini cukup banyak yang hadir. Ada kedua orang tua Sai, paman Itachi beserta istri dan kedua putrinya, kakek Madara, Sai, aku, dan juga iblis jahanam yang selalu saja menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh setiap kali aku tertangkap basah berbisik-bisik dengan Sai.  
>Merasa tidak tahan dengan tatapannya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghindar. Saat ini aku berada di dalam toilet. Membasahi wajah adalah hal yang mampu membuat pikiranku kembali jernih. Setelah mengeringkan wajahku dengan sapu tangan, aku segera beranjak untuk memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya untuk keluar dari sana. Baru selangkah kakiku bergerak, aku terdorong kembali ke dalam toilet. Astaga. Siapa yang berani mendorong-<br>"Hime."  
>Deg<p>

.

Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Dadaku kembali berpesta. Debaran luar biasa yang lagi-lagi terjadi saat mataku melihat sosok rupawan sang iblis, Uchiha Sasuke.  
>"Mau apa kau?" Ucapku takut ketika melihat dia mencengkeram tanganku.<br>"Hanya mengembalikan ini." Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang melingkari lehernya, dan disanalah kulihat cincinku berada.  
>"Kembalikan!" Seruku.<br>"Kau yang ambil sendiri." Kulihat Sasuke menyeringai. Astaga. Sesuatu. Dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan benar saja dia melesat menyerbu tubuhku, mengangkatnya, lalu mendudukanku di sisi wastafel sehingga posisiku lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Dia sejenak tersenyum padaku sambil membelai kedua pipiku.  
>Oh, GOD. He is very HOT.<br>TIDAAAK! IBLIS ITU MEMBUATKU AKAN MASUK KE NERAKA JAHANAM! Hm, atau mungkin aku malah sudah masuk neraka.  
>Sebisa mungkin aku menunduk untuk melepas kaitan kalung yang dipakainya sehingga kepalaku dan kepalanya sangat dekat.<br>"Hime?" aku menggerakkan ekor mataku untuk melihat matanya. Dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan. Saat aku mulai berhasil melepaskan kaitan kalungnya, dia berkata. "Boleh aku menciummu?"  
>IYA BOLEEEHHH! Teriakku dalam hati. Dan segera kugigit bibir bawahku keras-keras. IBLIS, KUMOHON! LENYAPLAH DARI PIKIRANKU!<br>Dan entah dedemit apa yang merasuki tubuhku, aku yang seharusnya segera menampar laki-laki dihadapanku ini berkali-kali karena bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu pada wanita yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya, malah diam saja tanpa mencoba untuk menggeleng.  
>Detik selanjutnya berlalu dengan agak kabur. Kurasakan bibir Sasuke menyerang bibirku dengan ganas. Satu tangannya sudah meremas kuncir kudaku dan memaksaku untuk mengangkat wajahku kearahnya agar dia punya akses lebih mudah pada bibirku. Tangannya yang satu lagi telah menyusup ke punggung memasuki blazerku. Setan-setan dalam tubuhku berbisik agar aku membuka mulutku supaya Sasuke dapat menyerangku lebih ganas lagi.<br>TIDAAKK!  
>Di luar sana calon suamiku sedang menungguku. Sadarlah, Hinata. Kau berciuman dengan calon adik iparmu di toilet yang bahkan pintunya saja tidak tertutup sempurna. Baru ketika aku mencoba untuk menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari kepalaku, ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu yang dapat membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak selamanya.<br>"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"  
>Sai.<br>Sai memergoki kami ah, maksudku dia memergoki aku yang notabene tiga bulan lagi menjadi mempelainya sedang berciuman-bahkan lebih-dengan adiknya.  
>Tuhan, aku mau mati saja.<p>

.

~tbc~

.

Wew~  
>Apakah bong ngasih 'tbc'nya di tempat yang salah?<br>Ah, sudahlah.  
>Minna~ berharap aja semoga bong mati surinya gak lama-lama *plak*<p>

.  
>SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE. . .<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

MINNA INI FINAL CHAPPIE LOH!  
>Err.. Gomen, padahal bong udah berkoar-koar ngumumin buat HIATUS. Tapi, ternyata eh ternyata malah update. Gomen ne.. *siap harakiri*<p>

.

.  
>Tolong ANGKAT KAKI KIRI bagi yang nungguin fic ini update! *plak*<p>

.

.  
>Oya, karena beberapa pertimbangan dan juga atas saran dari minna tentang rate, bong mutusin ngebikin chappie kali ini nggak terlalu HOT.<br>Inner Hinata juga di chappie ini gak terlalu mesum, abis bong gak mau nunjukkin inner bong yang emank agak mirip sama Hinata. *kyaaa malunya*

.

.  
>Gomen, seharusnya bong bales ripyu minna. Tapi sekarang bong lagi sibuk nyiapin kawinan 'Sasuke and Bong'. *disantet* Nah berhubung bentar lagi SasuBong kawin, bong ngasih undangan khusus buat minna yang udah mau ngeripyu fic bong ini *dilempar ke lubang buaya*<br>Bong absen dulu ya :

**botol pasir, aichan, Shakura Noi, Reita, Kuruke, hyuga nanako, Lillya Hozikawa, Fujisaki Fuun, Nami Zuka Min-min, Rikuro hiYuki, Hina bee lover, emak Cui'Pz Cherry*mertua yayang Sasupyon*, Hana Arny, Yumi michiyo, hana, Ma Simba, Felixs lucifer, zoroutecchi, Lollytha-chan, clekatakan HiSaHyuu'Uchi, Vipris, Kiera Miyako, Kin, lonely clover, uchihyuu nagisa, miss rukawa, uchiha zachan, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Yui chan, Sugar Princess71, lavender orange, Sora Hinase, Nara Aiko, Shu '7' S-F, Putri Luna, Yukari Hayashida, hyuuchiha prinka, uchan, Razim17, Shaniechan, yuu kawai, aam tempe, Riyuciha, hyyuchan.**

Apakah ada yang kelewat?  
>Dan tak lupa undangan dalam bentuk 'undangan gaib' juga bong kasih buat minna yang merupakan silent readers. Dateng ya ke kawinan bong ama sasupyon *plak*<br>Dan khusus buat yang ngefav fic bong bakal ngedapetin ciuman HOT dari mbah Orochi plus dapet satu gelas cantik yang akan dikirim kapan-kapan.

.

.  
>Udahan ah cuap-cuap gajenya, ntar bong malah disantet beneran sama minna.<p>

.

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate : T *yang dibawah umur, boleh baca boleh tidak kok*<strong>

**Pair : sasuhina *aslinya mah sasubong*  
>Genre : Romance<br>WARNING : AU, TYPOS, OOC, ngambil sebagian moment di novel Crash into you,** **etc.**

**  
><strong>_**FINAL CHAPPIE**_

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Desis Sai sambil menatap nanar ke arahku dan Sasuke yang masih berada di posisi yang HOT. Astaga. Matilah aku. Mati. Mati. Mati. Kulirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan nakal, perlahan dia meyeringai lalu kembali menjamah bibirku.

GILA!  
>SASUKE BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA! TIDAK WARAS!<br>Hey, kakakmu sedang melihat kita bercumbu, sadarlah brengsek!

"Uchiha Sasuke.." kudengar sai menggeram dan mataku langsung membulat ketika mendadak Sai melangkah cepat menghampiri kami lalu meninju wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak sempat mengelak terhuyung ke belakang, sejenak kulihat dia menyeringai sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "BRENGSEK!" Maki Sai lalu menerjang ke arah Sasuke lagi.

Siapapun.  
>Siapapun tolong aku. Tolong lerai mereka.<br>Tuhan.. Bagaimana ini. Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?  
>Cepat-cepat aku turun ke lantai dan <em>SHIT<em>, entah ini efek dari cumbuan tadi atau bukan, kurasakan kedua lututku mati rasa. Astaga. Sungguh nista diriku ini.

Kulihat Sai menarik kemeja Sasuke, lalu meninju perutnya. Kembali Sasuke terhuyung dan punggungnya sukses membentur lantai. Namun, detik berikutnya Sasuke bergerak buas ke arah Sai. Setelah meninju perut Sai, Sasuke meninju wajahnya.  
>Sasuke terengah-engah menyaksikan Sai terjatuh. Sai menatap Sasuke benci.<p>

"Kenapa eh, banci?" Sahut Sasuke sambil mengelap darahnya lagi yang kian menyeruak keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau mau merebut calon istriku, jangan pakai cara licik!" sahut Sai tanpa bangkit karena perutnya kram. ya, Tuhan. Sai. aku belum pernah melihatnya murka seperti ini. kuberanikan diriku untuk melangkah mendekati mereka, namun baru dua langkah akupun tertegun karena kedua mata onyx Sai kini menatapku nanar. "Dan kau!" bentaknya padaku. "Dasar jalang!"

_Nyuuuuuttt…._

Demi Tuhan. Perempuan mana yang tidak merasakan sayatan luar biasa di hatinya ketika dikatai _'jalang'_ oleh orang yang disayanginya. tubuhku mrmbatu. kata-katanya begitu menusuk-nusuk harga diri serta perasaanku.

"Bangun kau!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik kaus Sai dan mengangkatnya. "Cih, jika kau memang mau melepaskan perempuan jalang itu begitu saja, keh jangan sakit hati kalau aku merebutnya. ingat itu!" Ucapnya keras sambil menghempaskan tubuh Sai sehingga dia kembali terduduk.

Sialan.

Iblis itu juga mengataiku perempuan jalang. brengsek.

Sasuke menatap Sai benci, lalu berbalik dan mendapatiku yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sasuke membalas tatapanku sejenak dengan tatapan menantang, lalu menarik lenganku dan menyeretku kasar keluar dari toilet.

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku!" aku mencoba meronta agar dia mau melepaskan cengkeramannya yang begitu menyakitkan. "Sasuke!" Bentakku.

"Diam Hinata!" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhku kearah tembok luar toilet. Tatapannya sungguh menyesakkan. Luar biasa garang dan seolah siap menerkamku.

"Kenapa kau harus memukulnya?" Lirihku lalu menundukkan kedua mataku. Sungguh aku tak sanggup membalas tatapan matanya yang lebih HOT dari tatapan-tatapan HOT sebelumnya yang pernah kulihat. IBLIS! AKU SEDANG TERDESAK, KUMOHON JANGAN RACUNI PIKIRANKU!

"Kenapa, hah? Kau tidak rela?" Desisnya kasar tepat di telingaku. Kurasakan jemari-jemarinya meraba tengkukku dan detik berikutnya dia melumat bibirku. "Karena dia adalah dia. Sai adik tiriku. Anak dari wanita yang sudah merebut ayah dari ibuku!"

Kugigit bibirku keras-keras. Tangis sudah siap pecah ketika Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku. Kutatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jadi, kau merebutku dari Sai hanya karena balas dendam untuk mengobati sakit hatimu?" Ucapku lirih sambil terisak. Kulihat dia mengangkat tangan kanannya namun sebelum tangan besar itu menyentuh wajahku, Sasuke kembali menurunkan tangannya. Dia menghela napas, lalu menyeringai padaku.

"Ya, kau benar!"

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tdak aktif atau sedang berada diluar-'_

_Tuuutttt….. Tuuuuuttt….._

Kutatap nanar ponsel ditanganku. Lalu sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosiku agar tidak lagi membanting ponselku seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sudah tiga ponsel yang menjadi korban kekesalanku karena selama seminggu ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Sai.

Kini sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak insiden memalukan di toilet rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya saat itu aku malah menikmati cumbuan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya saat itu aku malah memiliki pikiran bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mungkin saja tertarik padaku. Dan nyatanya Uchiha Sasuke hanya mempermainkan diriku. Aku benar-benar manusia bodoh, bisa-bisanya aku mengharapkan sesuatu dari lelaki brengsek seperti dia.

Jalang.

Cih, aku benar-benar sakit hati. Sai maupun Sasuke sama saja. Sama-sama tidak menghargaiku. Mengataiku jalang? Cih, kurang ajar. Sakit hati. Aku benar-benar sakit hati. Yang bisa kulakukan malam itu setelah Sasuke pergi adalah meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Sai. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti atau bahkan menghianatinya.

Kuakui, mungkin debaran jantungku sudah tidak seperti dulu saat bersama Sai. Apakah ini artinya rasa cintaku pada laki-laki itu sudah berkurang. Ah, entahlah. Yang pasti aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Dia pasti jauh lebih sakit hati dariku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang kamar apartemenku yang minimalis. Kupandang sekelilingku. Kamarku yang biasanya rapi, kubiarkan berantakan. Buku-buku, baju serta peralatan _make-up_ kubiarkan berserakan di lantai. Kupijat dahiku sesaat, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalaku. Perlahan tanganku mulai bergerak untuk memijat leherku dan kurasakan sesuatu yang melingkari leherku.

Sebuah kalung.

Ya, kalung yang seminggu lalu melingkari leher Uchiha Sasuke. Kupejamkan mataku untuk berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan laki-laki itu dari isi kepalaku. Tapi, bukannya hilang, pikiranku malah semakin tertuju padanya. Tertuju pada kalimat-kalimatnya yang dia utarakan padaku malam itu.

"_Jadi, kau merebutku dari Sai hanya karena balas dendam untuk mengobati sakit hatimu?" Ucapku lirih sambil terisak. Kulihat dia mengangkat tangan kanannya namun sebelum tangan besar itu menyentuh wajahku, Sasuke kembali menurunkan tangannya. Dia menghela napas, lalu menyeringai padaku._

"_Ya, kau benar!"_

"_Lalu kenapa kau menciumku, hah?" bentakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. "Begitu lembut, begitu- aaarghhhhhhh!" Kuakui meskipun dia menyerangku dengan ganas tapi aku yakin aku bisa merasakan kelembutannya saat menciumku._

"_Percaya diri sekali kau!" ucapnya dengan nada yang merendahkanku. "Dasar murahan! Jalang!"_

_PLAAKK!_

Ya, aku ingat. Setelah dia berkata seperti itu aku menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu padaku. Tega sekali dia padaku. Pada perasaanku.

Dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti Sai.

Ya, Tuhan.

Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menelepon ponsel Sai, mengirimnya pesan, email, dan juga mencoba menelepon rumahnya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Aku tetap tidak bisa menghubunginya. Dan dua hari lalu setelah insiden mengerikan itu, kudengar dari Sakura bahwa Sai pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi aku yakin, Sai pasti pergi karena sengaja menghindariku.

Air mataku berlinang saat kata-kata makian dari dua sahabatku terngiang dalam kepalaku.

'_Kau ini gila atau apa, hah? Kau tak sadar posisimu? Kau malah bercumbu dengan calon adik iparmu saat makan malam bersama tunanganmu! OTAKMU KAU KEMANAKAN, HINATA?'_

'_Kejam! Kau kejam! Kau benar-benar tidak menggunakan otakmu, hah?'_

'_Hinata, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk membantumu memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sai. Ini semua terlalu serius.'_

'_Lebih baik kau siap-siap. Keluarga Sai pasti akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian.'_

Aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika Sai memang mau membatalkan pertunangan kami. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya mengampuni diriku. Cukup. Itu saja sudah cukup membuatku lega. Dan kupastikan, aku akan segera lenyap dari kehidupannya selama-lamanya setelah dia mau menerima permintaan maafku.

Aku terlalu hina untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Aku terlalu hina untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku terlalu hina untuk dicintai oleh laki-laki sebaik Sai. Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar hina.

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak pergi ke butik. Itupun karena Ino dan Sakura yang terus mendesakku untuk istirahat. Menurut mereka, aku ini sedang kacau jadi sangat berbahaya untuk dapat sekadar menyambut pelanggan. Cih, apanya yang berbahaya. Memangnya aku sudah gila sehingga akan melampiaskan kekesalanku untuk mencakar wajah nona-nona pelanggan itu.

Dan sudah seminggu aku tidak bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu karena melihat matanya yang mempesona dan tubuhnya yang HOT, mendengar suaranya yang seksi dan juga merasakan sentuhan kulit lembutnya di atas kulitku membuatku hampir gila. Tuhan, aku benar-benar terobsesi pada sosoknya yang begitu HOT.

Gyaaaaaaa!  
>Sadar!<br>Sadarlah Hinata!

Laki-laki brengsek itulah yang membuat hubunganmu dan Sai runtuh. Ayolah, Hinata. Enyahkanlah dia dari pikiranmu. Dia itu golongan dedemit! Dia iblis! Ingat itu. Dia iblis yang sukses membuat pikiran lugumu ini berubah drastis menjadi kotor. Berfantasi yang tidak-tidak dan memikirkan hal-hal mesum dan HOT.

Kumiringkan posisi tidurku agar pandangan mataku dapat tertuju pada jendela kamar yang menampilkan panorama senja. Aku menghela napas lelah lalu kembali kurasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku.  
>"Sialan!" gumanku kesal karena baru menyadari bahwa rasa cintaku pada Sai telah runtuh sejak pertama kalinya aku menatap tubuh Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu di hotel dua minggu yang lalu. "Sialan!" Makiku lagi karena ternyata aku telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang telah tega mempermainkanku.<p>

Cinta itu buta.  
>Cinta itu gila.<br>Cinta itu aneh.  
>Cinta itu tak mengenal waktu.<br>Ya, mungkin inilah yang menjadi dilemaku. Begitu cepatnya aku berpindah ke lain hati tanpa kusadari.

Omong-omong, aku baru sadar jika akhir bulan ini seharusnya aku sudah menstruasi.  
>TIDAAAKKK!<br>Sudah cukup aku dibenci oleh Sai tanpa harus menemukan bayi Sasuke di dalam tubuhku. Arrrrgggghhhhhh.. Amit-amit jabang bayi. Sepertinya aku harus segera ke dokter, atau malah aku harus pergi menemui Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasannya atas kejadian malam itu.  
>Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku panas-dingin. Apakah aku sanggup menghentikan fantasi-fantasi nistaku saat aku melihat sosoknya?<p>

.

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya disinilah aku berada seminggu kemudian. Di pesta pertunangan Sakura dan kekasihnya, Naruto. Aku sedang duduk di pojokan lobi hotel sambil menggenggam segelas _lemon tea_ di tangan kananku. Aku sudah pensiun minum alkohol. Aku sudah tidak mau melakukan hal-hal menyimpang lagi. Ini semua demi diriku sendiri.

"Cantik." Puji seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh sembari memberikan senyumanku pada laki-laki yang memiliki mata onyx gelap yang dulu pernah kucintai.

"Berlebihan." Ucapku sambil menunduk. Entah mengapa, walaupun dua hari lalu Sai menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah. Tuhan, Sai memang berhati lapang. Aku bersyukur pernah mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

Kupandangi sepatu hak hitam tujuh senti yang menghiasi kedua kakiku sambil menggigit bibir. "Sai, aku minta maaf." ucapku sambil beralih menatapnya. Kulihat dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Lalu.. Kau dan Sasuke?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Kulihat dia terseyum padaku.  
>"Aku menghajarnya."<br>Napasku tercekat. Oh, tidak. Aku sekali lagi membuat dua bersaudara itu harus baku-hantam.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya karena telah merebut tunangan kakaknya sendiri."  
>Kurasakan nyeri perlahan merasuki jantungku. Uchiha Sasuke, sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak melihatnya. Bicara melalui teleponpun tidak. Entah dimana dia. Bagaimana keadaannya akupun tidak tahu.<p>

"Besok dia kembali ke Inggris." kembali kutatap Sai. Dia perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu berkata, "Kakek menyuruhnya menangani anak perusahaan disana." Aku bersumpah, detik ini juga aku menahan napasku.

"Sai, Sasuke hanya mempermainkanku." Desahku menghela napas. Kulihat Sai tersenyum padaku.

"Harus kukatakan meskipun aku tidak rela. Walaupun kau berpikiran bahwa dia hanya mempermainkanmu, tapi aku yakin dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku malah heran, _workaholic_ macam dia bisa juga tertarik pada perempuan." dia tertawa kecil lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas dari saku jas hitamnya. Sai menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. Saat kubaca ternyata itu adalah alamat suatu tempat yang tidak kukenal. "Itu hotel tempatnya tinggal selama sebulan ini." aku menoleh kearah Sai sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke tidak tinggal di rumahnya saja, seakan dapat membaca ekspresi wajahku, Sai kemudian berkata. "Dia kurang suka berlama-lama di rumah karena dapat mengingatkan dia pada mendiang ibuanya dan juga perselingkuhan ayah dan ibuku." aku sekali lagi tercekat. Astaga. "Ya, mungkin ini karma karena dulu ibuku telah merebut ayahnya, sehingga kini kau direbut oleh Sasuke.

"Sai, aku-"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah merelakanmu. Aku sejak kecil sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk memberi apapun yang diminta oleh Sasuke sebagai tebusan karena membuatnya tersingkir dari keluarganya sendiri." Sai menundukan wajah sejenak lalu dia kembali memandang wajahku. "Termasuk dirimu."

Andai saja saat ini aku masih mencintai pemuda di hadapanku ini, maka aku pasti akan segera menamparnya berkali-kali karena dia tega-teganya memberikan kekasihnya pada adiknya semudah itu. Tapi aku harus bersyukur karena saat ini aku sudah mencintai orang lain.

"Terimakasih, Sai."

.

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.

.

Kulambaikan tangan kananku mengiringi kepergian mobil Sai yang sudah mau mengantarku sampai di hotel tempat Sasuke menginap. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju _lift _sambil sebisa mungkin menormalkan detak jantungku yang sangat kencang.

Kamar Sasuke ada di lantai lima. Ketika aku keluar dari _lift_, perlahan aku mulai menengok kanan-kiri untuk mencari nomor kamar Sasuke. Namun, dari kejauhan kulihat seorang laki-laki dan juga seorang perempuan berpelukan di depan kamar. Baru saja akan kuputuskan untuk berbelok agar tidak mengganggu mereka, aku menyadari bahwa sepertinya aku kenal laki-laki itu. Sejenak kuamati dan setelah mata kami bertemu mataku melebar seketika. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku lalu dengan gerakan cepat kuputar tubuhku dan melangkah cepat untuk pergi menjauh.

"Hime!" Kudengar dia berseru, lalu tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti oleh tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram sikuku dengan cukup kuat, berusaha memutar tubuhku agar menghadapnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Desisku sambil berusaha membebaskan lenganku dari cengkeraman itu. Tapi Sasuke seperti tidak mendengarku atau menolak mendengar karena dia justru menguatkan cengkeramannya.

"Laki-laki sialan. Iblis. Setan sakit jiwa, lepaskan aku!" Teriakku. Tubuhku menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dan detik berikutnya Sasuke memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berontak. Kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk mencoba mencakar lengannya tetapi sepertinya Sasuke dapat membaca pikiranku. Dia memindahkan kedua tangannya dari pinggangku sebelum kemudian memaksa dan mengunci tanganku dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada dadaku.

"Hentikan!" Bentak Sasuke. Aku tidak menghiraukan bentakannya dan tetap mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku cinta padamu, tapi nyatanya kau mempermainkan aku. Berminggu-minggu aku terus memikirkanmu tanpa henti, tapi kau malah enak-enakan disini dengan gadis lain." Aku berteriak sambil menangis.

"HINATA! BERHENTI MERONTA SEBELUM KAU MELUKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI!" bentakan Sasuke kali ini membuatku terdiam dan berhenti meronta. Kubiarkan dia menyeretku memasuki kamarnya. Dan kurasakan sentuhan rahangnya pada pelipisku saat dia mendorong tubuhku ke daun pintu yang sudah tertutup. Dia mengecup daguku pelan lalu mencium lama leherku sambil berkata, "Gadis itu sepupuku. Dia ada masalah dengan pacarnya. Wajar kan, jika aku menenangkan sepupuku sendiri. Dan kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku tak tahan jika melihat orang yang kucintai menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan lelah. Dia menutup mata beberapa detik kemudian lengannya meraba kedua pipiku.

"Kau serius?" isakku. Jujur, pernyataannya cukup mengagetkanku. "Apa benar kau cinta padaku?" tanyaku pelan. Kurasakan dia memeluk tubuhku. "Tapi hari itu kau bilang hanya menjadikanku alat untuk balas dendam pada Sai." desahku frustasi. "Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada iblis sepertimu, Sasuke. Kenapa?" Dia masih terdiam sambil memelukku. Ketika aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi kurasakan tubuhku terasa berat, tanganku seolah mati rasa, dan penglihatanku makin buram.

"Kumohon percayalah. Aku mencintaimu." kudengar suara Sasuke. Ketika aku tidak juga mengatakan apapun, dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Hinata?" Kucoba untuk berkata-kata tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar karena lidahku terasa beku.  
>"Sas.. Kepalaku pusing." Dan detik berikutnya pandanganku pelap dan dapat kudengar samar-samar suara Sasuke yang meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali.<p>

.

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.

.  
>Aku terbangun oleh sinar terang yang menyinari wajahku. Kepalaku berat seperti ada yang memukulnya berkali-kali. Kufokuskan mataku untuk melihat sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa perabot yang ada di kamar ini bukan milikku.<p>

Kujambak rambutku kuat-kuat karena sekali lagi kepalaku sakit luar biasa. Tiba-tiba perasaan déjaà vu menyerangku. Astaga, _NOT AGAIN!_ teriakku dalam hati. Segera kusingkap silimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan mengintip ke bawah. Fyuuuhhhh.. Syukurlah tubuhku ditutupi oleh kaus besar berwarna putih. Kudengar pintu kamar sekali lagi dibuka dan langkah berat yang agak terburu-buru mendekatiku.

"Hime?" aku tidak perlu melihat wajah si pemilik suara itu. Dua tangan besar memintaku untuk berbaring lagi. Kuturuti tangan itu untuk kembali berbaring karena memang kepalaku terasa berat. Kurasakan tangan besar Sasuke melingkari pinggangku untuk menarik selimut. Sejenak dia mengelus perutku lembut. "Tiduran saja dulu. Aku akan ambil sarapan untukmu dan setelah itu kau harus minum obat." aku hanya berusaha mengangguk pelan. "Tunggu sebentar." perlahan kurasakan dia mengecup keningku sambil kudengar kembali suara seksinya yang sangat kusukai. "_I love you_."

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kembali terbuka dan kulihat Sasuke membawa makanan. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan dengan hati-hati dia membantuku duduk. Kusandarkan punggungku di beberapa bantal yang sengaja diletakan oleh Sasuke.

"Bisa makan?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambutku. Aku mengangguk lalu kubuka mulutku dan menelan suapan pertama yang disusul suapan kedua dan ketiga dengan cepat. Ugh. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku makan selahap ini terakhir kalinya. Setelah bubur satu piring itu habis aku dipaksa meminum obat. Berkali-kali aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak sakit dan tidak perlu minum obat. Jujur saja, aku paling benci minum obat.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?" Aku menggeleng.  
>"Sudah tidak."<br>"Masih terasa mual?" aku mengernyitkan dahi. Seingatku Sasuke bukanlah dokter, untuk apa dia menanyakan itu semua. Tapi berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosi, akupun memilih untuk mengangguk. Ya, tadi setelah Sasuke meninggalkanku untuk mengambil sarapan aku sempat merasakan mual. Tapi rasa itu reda begitu aku mulai melahap makanan. "Dokter bilang kau jangan banyak gerak dulu kalau belum kuat. Nah, ayo minum obat ini."

"Aku kuat, Sasuke. Dan harap ingat satu hal, aku tidak sedang sakit." Sanggahku lalu berusaha menyingkirkan obat-obat itu tapi suara Sasuke menghentikanku.  
>"Tapi aku tidak mau bayi yang ada di tubuhmu itu kenapa-napa!"<p>

WHHAATTT!  
>Bayi?<br>Bayi?

"BAYI!" Teriakku sambil menatap Sasuke galak. Dia hanya nyengir melihat ekspresi kagetku. Oke, aku memang belum memeriksakan diri ke dokter dua minggu lalu. Hey, kukira aku tidak hamil karena aku merasa tubuhku tidak mengalami gejala-gejala seperti muntah-muntah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak perlu ke dokter.

"Kau tahu, aku semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena terus terngiang-ngiang perkataan dokter bahwa kau sedang hamil." kulihat Sasuke tersenyum, lalu dia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium perutku. "_Sweet heart_, papa menantimu." Bisiknya.  
>"EEEHHH?"<p>

.

Dan dengan gajenya fic ini selesai.  
><em><strong>THANK YOU..<strong>_

.

.

.

Sekuel? NO!

hahahahaha…..


End file.
